dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ten Doctors (BabelColour)
Story Plot The Abduction A mysterious and sinister entity is at play as the First Doctor mysteriously disappears while his TARDIS lands, much to the confusion of his companions, Steven Taylor and Dodo Chaplet. The same fate befalls the Second Doctor who, unlike his predecessor, is aware that something is wrong but fails to resist against whoever is taking him. The Third Doctor meets with a mysterious voice who claims to have searched for him for some time, requesting that he hear him out as there is a matter of urgency. The Doctor accepts, and the voice tells him that he is in dire peril; his very existence is threatened because of who he is, because of what he is. The Doctor retorts, asking the voice who he is. The voice claims to be the President of Gallifrey or "the Boss" as the Doctor puts it. Boss tells the Doctor that a situation of utmost urgency has arisen concerning Gallifrey and the Doctor himself. Boss answers that the Doctor's previous selves have been lifted from the space-time continuum, having been kidnapped from a hostile force. At this moment, the Doctor hears the sound of a TARDIS materialising, with Boss revealing that his future selves have been summoned to assist him. The Doctor calls Boss a fool, questioning the necessity of bringing them in but Boss explains that the Doctor fails to appreciate the seriousness of the situation. Boss explains that the Doctor is being erased from time and space, acknowledging that his presence and timeline is essential for the future stability of the universe; the Time Lords forsee a time when Gallifrey's very existence is threatened, when war brings the Time Lords themselves to the point of extinction and only the Doctor can hold back the darkness from consuming the whole of creation. Boss claims that everything and everyone is lost if the Doctor is removed from space-time, illustrating this point with the image of a Dalek by the ruined Capitol on Gallifrey. Boss tells the Doctor that he is needed to join forces with his other selves to locate and defeat the hostile force to bring stability to the timelines once again. Directing the Doctor to join his other selves, Boss wishes him good luck and godspeed "we need you". "Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS", an irritable Seventh Doctor is at work on the console as he is addressed by Boss, who asks him if the signal will work. The Doctor does not yet know, but Boss warns that it is imperative that the signal is strong enough to punch through the barriers that divide the timelines of his other selves, to cross the vortex and reach them; "sideways in time, cross the boundaries that divide one universe from another". Boss asks if the signal is strong enough, and the Doctor replies that they will know in a moment. Indeed, as soon as he speaks, several iterations of the Doctor's TARDIS are drawn to the signal which, as a "cry for help", causes the Cloister Bell to sound. Addressing multiple Doctors up to the Tenth Doctor, Boss claims to bring information that is vital to the future of them all. He explains that their incarnations are being removed from the space-time continuum, much to their confusion and shock. Boss instructs the Doctors to return to a single point in time where their second incarnation exists in a brief pocket of reality where the Time Lords transported him to assist in the battle against Omega. As for the first incarnation, he is to be retrieved by the Third and Ninth Doctors, who are collecting the Eighth Doctor. Back to the matter of the Second Doctor, the Tenth Doctor will act as a scout, traveling to their destination in advance of his other selves. Indeed, the Tenth Doctor is the first to arrive just outside UNIT HQ; the remainder will set their co-ordinates to Sol Three, Earth. Though the multiple incarnations of the Doctor are already starting to bicker, Boss tells them that it is vital that they do not fight amongst themselves. Boss asks for the Doctors' assurance that they can work together, to which the Fourth Doctor replies "Yes, but it's an awful nuisance." With everything said, Boss gives the Doctors the go ahead to cross their own timelines. On 20th century Earth, the Tenth Doctor views the scene outside UNIT HQ and ducks as Omega's gell guards begin to appear. Sure enough, UNIT soldiers led by Sergeant John Benton and Corporal Palmer soon discover and engage the gell guards. From UNIT HQ, the battle is witnessed by the Brigadier, Jo Grant and the version of the Third Doctor native to this incident. Meanwhile, the Tenth Doctor dashes across the scene to take a jeep alongside a UNIT soldier. The native Third Doctor observes "first the scout, then the reinforcements" as several versions of the Doctor's TARDIS materialise on the scene; the Brigadier asks where they are coming from, with the Doctor explaining that "the whole is greater than the sum of its parts". With their respective TARDISes landed, the Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Doctors each step out. The other Doctors flee from the crossfire, uncertain how to deal with the situation. Suddenly, as the UNIT forces find their weapons are useless against the enemy, some sort of temporal phenomenon appears bringing forth a familiar shape which exclaims "Exterminate!" The Convergence As Daleks and Ogrons begin to enroach on the battle between UNIT and Omega's gell guards, the same mysterious entity responsible for the disappearance of the First and Second Doctors is operating from parts as yet unknown. Within UNIT HQ, the Second Doctor native to this incident is present, and flees from a gell guard with Sergeant Benton. Outside, Corporal Palmers troops are being overwhelmed by the Daleks, with the Doctors instructing them to aim for the eyepiece. The Brigadier observes that the enemy's grasp of military tactics is very good. As the Daleks continue their assault, they notice that the Doctor is present and concur that he must be destroyed. With the Daleks turning their fire towards them, the multiple Doctors attempt to elude them. Meanwhile, Sergeant Benton radioes the Brigadier, telling him that their forces cannot hold the attackers. Brigadier orders Benton to evacuate his men and report to the laboratory, "this could be construed as an invasion." Taking notice of the portal from which the Daleks appeared, the numerous Doctors each produce a device which projects a red beam at the portal similar to a bolt of lightning. After hitting at least one Dalek, the Tenth Doctor disembarks from his jeep with a strange device. Making sure he has it on the right setting, the Tenth Doctor activateds the device which shoots out an energy beam that destroys all the Daleks. Witnessing the fallout of the massive explosion, the Tenth Doctor remarks "is that it?" At this point, the entity watches the scene with frustration as the Doctors return to their respective TARDISes; "No, you shall not save yourself, Doctor. It will not be!" Later, the Tenth Doctor is preparing for departure when Boss informs him that the first stage of his mission has been completed when his transmisison is interrupted by the Second Doctor, occupying the same console room as the Fifth Doctor, who observes his future self; "So, you're the latest model, are you? Certainly the most impudent." As he voices his distaste with the Tenth Doctor's console room, the Second Doctor is dismayed to see the Fifth Doctor's "fiddling" has cut off the transmission, returning to Boss. Boss tells the Doctors that "Phase 1" is complete and that they must move quickly to "Phase 2". He notes that the First Doctor, who is currently "floating around in time and space", must be recovered immediately. Boss reveals that the Third, Eighth and Ninth Doctors have located the first incarnation within a fortress on Sol Three, specifically Cardiff (Caerdydd) in 1415. The Sixth Doctor makes note of a time distortion, a temporal rift which is protecting the First Doctor within the settlement. Boss warns the Doctors that they must intercept their first incarnation swiftly as the timelines are feeling his absence; with every second he passes his essence becomes ever more irretrivable at a probability of millions to one. If the Doctors cannot re-establish their timeline they must rescue their first incarnation and create a new line from him; the Doctors note that this would change their own history and potentially endanger their lives. Boss, however, assures the Doctors that they will not die; infact, it is their chance to survive. Though the Doctors remain skeptical, Boss warns that, if the First Doctor perishes or leaves the protection or the rift, the Doctors' timelines will be subsumed and die; none of the Doctors will have ever existed. In March 1415, several spherical pods indiscreetly fall to Earth, not far from the castle in Cardiff. Immediately after, numerous Sontaran warriors disembark and proceed. This is noticed by the locals, including the First Doctor, who is hidden amongst the native military, and the three Doctors sent to retrieve him. Soon after, the remaining Doctors arrive to the scene in their TARDISes. Producing their firearms, the Sontarans begin an attack on Cardiff's castle. Penetrating the fortress, the Sontarans enter and quickly discover the presence of the "facechanger", the Doctor. Catching the incarnations of the Doctor one by one, the Sontarans open fire. In quick succession, the Tenth, Third, Second, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Doctors all fall to Sontaran firepower. Witnessing the proceedings, "Boss" remarks "Killing you once was never enough for me, Doctor. How gratifying to do it ten times over." The Dark Dimension Back aboard his TARDIS, the First Doctor is at work at the console, where he is observing his future selves falling to the Sontarans. However, as witnessed by the Doctor's companions, Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, the Doctors are all transported to his TARDIS, where they are revealed to be merely unconscious. Soon after, the Doctors come to and recognise each other. Within the TARDIS, a "temporal confusion" has been performed to unite the ten Doctors' TARDISes; "one box, one door, but ten different ships." Turning on the scanner, the Doctors remember the presence of the Sontarans on Earth. Making note of the Sontarans' one weakness, the Tenth Doctor explains that if they can reverse the polarity and zap the Sontarans' probic vents with enough temporal energy; "It's bye-bye Sontar, and hello sunshine!" Tending to their respective TARDIS consoles, the Doctors proceed, resulting in the destruction of the Sontarans and their ship. With all ten Doctors assembled, Boss appears on their scanners, informing them that the final phase of their mission is approaching rapidly. However, the Doctors detect an abnormality with Boss' signal, which they find to be being bounced around the galaxy to obscure its origin. Boss claims that it is a simple spatial anomaly which is of no consequence. Determining the "anomaly" to be a space portal, the Doctor realise that something is wrong, though Boss insists that it is irrelevant. Cutting off Boss' transmission, the Doctors attempt to lock on to the constantly changing co-ordinates. Shortly after, they trace the signal to the planet Raston in the Telosian era, heart of the Dalek-Cyber War. Disembarking from the TARDIS, the ten Doctors set foot on Raston where they discover the presence of Raston Warrior Robots. As the Doctors are aware, the Raston Warrior Robot is "the most perfect-killing machine ever devised, their armaments are built-in. Their sensors detect movement, any movement. They move like lightning." Realising that they are in danger, the Doctors find the severed head of a Cyberman, determining that the Daleks are not far behind. Soon enough, multiple Daleks and Cybermen appear on the scene. Taking notice of the ten Doctors, the combatants open fire on them as well as each other. As the Doctors attempt to flee, the Raston Warrior Robots enter the fray. Proceed to destroy the Daleks and Cybermen alike, the Raston Warrior Robots curiously leave the Doctors be, disappearing as soon as they came. The ten Doctors realise that the portal is hidden, right on top of them. Using their sonic screwdrivers, the Doctors shatter the invisible barrier, uncovering "a doorway to a dark dimension." The Doctors find themselves in a dark, empty void, where they are greeted by the voice of "Boss", who reveals that they are in his domain. Asked for his true identity, "Boss" reminds the Doctors that only the Moment could save the universe as the Last Great Time War raged, ending the war but shattering the chains that bound reality; while doorways to other dimensions closed, new ones ripped through the casual nexus, entering time and creating potentials, "a new Doctor, a new alternative." Finally, "Boss" clarifies that he is the Doctor, and accepts the Tenth Doctor's observation that he is insane. The First Doctor correctly deduces that the Alternative's elaborate plan must have been conceived for some reason. Indeed, the Alternative reveals that his plan was to get the life forces of all the Doctors together in one time so he can harvest and absorb them and their regenerations. With this revealed, the First Doctor notes that their future self "must be stopped". The Final Trap Having waited for years, the Alternative notes that his predecessors have given him life, but he will give them death. It is clear that the Alternative has no regard for his predecessors, who respond with mockery, to which the Doctor tells them that their game has ended. The Alternative gloats that the circle is closing and with his predecessors' timelines converged, he will take their life forces. The ten Doctors acknowlege that they have been led into a trap, but then suggest that that is what they wanted their potential self to think. The Alternative insists that trickery will not save the ten, and that they will not live to see their next incarnation. He is, however, disputed by his predecessors, who reveal that the whole thing had been arranged by the Eleventh Doctor. At this moment, the Alternative is informed that he was the one led into a trap. Earlier, all of the ten Doctors had been contacted by the Eleventh Doctor, who warned them of the danger they were in. The Eleventh Doctor proceeded to interfere in the Alternative's plan, it is revealed that he provided the jeep with "the magic Dalek blowy-uppy thing on the back". In Cardiff, the Eleventh Doctor, inspired by the Sontarans' cordolaine signal, conceived a "Doctorlaine" signal which saved his predecessors lives when they were shot by the Sontarans. On Raston, the Warrior Robots had been reprogrammed to ignore Time Lord physiology. It is at this point that the Eleventh Doctor arrives in person, disembarking from his TARDIS alongside the War Doctor and a Tenth Doctor "Mark II"; the Eleventh Doctor explains that "number ten once regenerated and kept the same face, I had vanity issues at the time", making them technically seperate incarnations. The Alternative notes that the Doctor's entire regeneration cycle, "thirteen silly Doctors", is present. In anticipation, the Alternative prepared thirteen absorption chambers. As he reveals, the First and Second Doctors had already been abducted and assimilated, and so the absorption can begin. At this point, the Third Doctor admits that he is beginning to lose confidence for the first time in his life, which covers "several thousand years". This comes as a surprise to his successors; the Fourth Doctor claims to be 756 while the Tenth Doctor Mark II is 904. The Doctors realise that they are being rewritten, and must send the first two Doctors who have been abducted back to their own time. Though the Alternative tells them that they cannot reverse their destiny, the Doctors successfully reverse the polarity and return the First and Second Doctors from earlier. The Alternative, however, insists that he cannot be stopped, having arranged "a trap within a trap". The Alternative reveals that, despite his predecessors' attempt at trickery, the absorption has already begun. The Alternative confronts his predecessors with a question; "How far back? How long do you think you have lived?" At this moment, a series of unfamiliar faces appear, with the Doctors realising that they have been forgotten. The Alternative recalls the Medusoids of the Medusa Cascade, the center of a rift in time and space. The Medusoids had swarmed through the rift, bringing destruction as they swarmed throughout Kasterborous, consuming everything in their wake; the Doctor had stood on the outer rim as creation itself fell. Though his successors take time to remember, the Third Doctor recalls being captured by the Medusoids, who he describes as "some sort of hairy jellyfish, with claws, teeth and a leg." He notes that he was put under a mind probe in an attempt to find out where he was going. A "tenth incarnation" of the Doctor fought to seal the rift in the heart of the Medusa Cascade but fell to the sting of the Medusoids; every cell in his body was infested with Medusoid venom beyond regeneration. On the brink of death, the Doctor was saved by the Time Lords, who provided him with a new regeneration cycle, beginning with the First Doctor. The Alternative explains that with each new life he takes "the memories die, your truth is lost within the cascade. The timelines are rewritten. Your life force has been absorbed." The Eleventh Doctor insists that nothing is ever forgotten, and if something can be remembered, it can be brought back. The Doctors are met by the after-images, ghosts of incarnations that have been lost to their malevolent future self. The Alternative asks if the incarnations he has taken are missed, if his predecessors feel their lose "did you spend your nights alone in the dark, crying for what you have lost." The Alternative notes that ten Doctors have already been erased from time, and now he has twelve more. The Sixth Doctor points out, that if he was killed in the past, he would only exist now as a "temporal tautology". The Doctors then feel that they are rewinding as they being unravelled and erased; "my past, my parents, my childhood. All gone." The Alternative notes that the timelines are changed and that the template is rewritten as he has absorbed the life force of their other selves. He reveals that he was "born of war", from a timeline where the War Doctor really did use the Moment to destroy Gallifrey. Announcing that he will take the remaining Doctors' lives as well, the Alternative honours their request and reveals his face. The Alternative asks which of him will stand in his way, to which the Third Doctor replies "the most fearsome of the lot." It is at this moment that a new face, unfamiliar to the Alternative appears on the screen, the Twelfth Doctor. The Twelfth Doctor insists that his own anger issues surpass even the Alternative, who vows to destroy him. The Twelfth Doctor then addresses his predecessors, informing them that he has calculated their TARDISes "with pinpoint precision". Homing in on their present location, the Twelfth Doctor reveals that a temporal dampening field is being pumped to the chamber they are in by K9. K9 announces that the "alternative Doctor-Master" is demobilised, granting the Doctors "t-minus 11.5 minutes and counting". At this point, the previous Doctors are unsure what to do, with K9 advising that they depart back to their TARDIS. With the Alternative still in stasis, the Eleventh Doctor concocts a plan with the War Doctor and the Tenth Doctor Mark II; using their TARDISes, the Doctors are going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time held in a parallel pocket universe. At the climax of a operation which started "a very long time ago", back when the Eleventh Doctor first met the First Doctor, all thirteen TARDISes enter Kasterboroan space on the last day of the Time War, as the combined Dalek fleet is assaulting Gallifrey. The First Doctor contacts the War Council of Gallifrey, and the General orders the Doctors to "do it". Aboard the Fourth Doctor's TARDIS, K9 confirms that "Gallifrey stands" with a "timeline reconfiguration"; the Moment was never deployed and, as a result, the Alternative is erased from time. Finally, K9 relays to the Fourth Doctor a message from his future self; "Bowties, and scarves, are cool." Characters Doctors *Morbius Doctors *First Doctor *Second Doctor *Third Doctor *Fourth Doctor *Fifth Doctor *Sixth Doctor *Seventh Doctor *Eighth Doctor *War Doctor *Ninth Doctor *Tenth Doctor *Eleventh Doctor *Twelfth Doctor *Stuart Humphryes Doctor Allies *Corporal Palmer *The General *Androgar Companions *Ian Chesterton *Barbara Wright *Stephen Taylor *Dodo Chaplet *The Brigadier *Sergeant Benton *Jo Grant *K9 Enemies *Stuart Humphryes Doctor *Omega *Gell guards *Daleks *Sontarans *Cybermen *Raston Warrior Robots Story Notes *Through use of stock footage, it is suggested that Corporal Palmer is exterminated by the Daleks during their incursion into the events of The Three Doctors. References Continuity Timeline "All thirteen" Doctors participate in The Day of the Doctor (see Theory:Timey-wimey detector for theories on their possible placements). *The First Doctor is accompanied by Ian and Barbara, placing him between The Dalek Invasion of Earth and The Chase. **The First Doctor abducted by the Alternative is accompanied by Steven and Dodo, placing him between The Massacre and The Savages. *The Second Doctor is taken from the events of The Three Doctors. **The Second Doctor abducted by the Alternative is alone. *The Third Doctor is alone. **The Third Doctor from The Three Doctors is seen alongside the Brigadier, Jo Grant, Sergeant Benton and Corporal Palmer. *The Fourth Doctor is accompanied by K9, who is borrowed by the Twelfth Doctor. He gives his age as 756 just as he did in The Ribos Operation (though Romana I claimed he was 759). As such, this can take place within a period in which he operated with K9 Mark II after The Invasion of Time but before The Ribos Operation. *The Fifth Doctor is alone. *The Sixth Doctor is alone. *The Seventh Doctor is alone. *The Eighth Doctor is alone. *The War Doctor is from The Day of the Doctor, his last adventure before his regeneration. *The Ninth Doctor is alone. *The Tenth Doctor (Mark I) is alone. **The 904 year old Tenth Doctor (Mark II) is from The Day of the Doctor. *The Eleventh Doctor is from The Day of the Doctor. *The Twelfth Doctor is alone. Links *BabelColour on YouTube Category:Web series